My Camp Counselor
by FuckTheDuck
Summary: This can't be happening. I can't be in love with my camp counselor. G!PSantana
1. Yellow Jackets

**My Camp Counselor**

 _This can't be happening. I can't be in love with my camp counselor._

 **Warnings:**

G!P and camp counselor Santana

* * *

 **Chapter One – Yellow Jackets**

Camp Triumph. I finally got in. After years of saving I was finally able to go to the most prestigious summer camp in the states. I'd been looking forward to it since I was six and I finally – after _ten years_ of saving – got to go. But I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with my counselor.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe it's best if I go back; if I rewind. Let's go back to my very first day at Camp Triumph.

* * *

"It is _so_ beautiful here." My mom said as she drove me into the camp. I smiled widely and looked out the window at the beautiful lake to my right. There was a long dock made out of wood and logs and, piled on it, there were four canoes and four paddle boats with paddles piled next to them – blue, green, red and yellow. Everything was so neat and tidy.

To the left were the cabins. There were two for each color and they were _huge_ , "Look at those cabins." I mumbled and my mom gasped as she looked at them while she parked, "Apparently they each have four bedrooms with two beds per room."

"Well, it looks worth the money." My mom said, shutting off the car and turning to me with a smile, "I'll see you at the parent's day."

I smiled and exhaled a shaky breath, "Okay," I said, "Alright, I'm going in."

My mom chuckled and leaned across the center console to peck my cheek, "I love you and have fun." She said, wiping her lipstick from the apple of my cheek, "Call me if you need anything."

I nodded and took in a deep breath, opening the car door and giving my mom one last smile before climbing out and shutting the door, "I love you." I told her through the window after I grabbed my bags and she smiled, giving me a wave as she pulled out of her spot and drove away.

I sighed and looked up at the main building – which was made out of logs too – before walking up the stairs and into it. I approached a blonde girl in a green shirt – obviously the counselor for the green team – and she smiled at me, waving me over with a pen in her hand and a clipboard in her other. I shyly walked closer and she smiled happily.

"My first camper to check-in." She said, "Kurt's been here all morning so I finally get to check you guys in. You're my first one."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her cheeriness and smiled, "That's great."

"I know." She smiled, "Okay, name?"

"Brittany Pierce."

She nodded and began searching down the chart on her clipboard, tapping the paper when she got to my name, "I have you right here. _Camper has arrived_. Okay, there are only ten campers left to arrive so just head through to the hall down there and find somewhere to sit. As soon as everyone else is here we'll assign you to a team, give you a shirt and your counselor will take it from there." She said and I nodded, appreciative for her kindness, "If you need anything, I'm Quinn."

"Okay, Quinn. Thank you." I said, making my way to the hall in the way she pointed. I turned around the slope and saw a hall full of kids aged six to sixteen waiting to be assigned to a team. I cleared my throat and made my way in with my bags, finding an empty spot on the floor and sitting down, bags in my lap as I crossed my legs and looked around the room. I was sitting next to quite a tall Asian kid and a short brunette who was talking animatedly to the Asian who didn't appear to be interested in anything the brunette was saying. I cleared my throat and spoke, "Hi, I'm Brittany." I introduced myself and the Asian turned his head to me in relief. He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Mike." He told me and I shook his hand with a smile before holding out my hand to the brunette and watching her take it forcefully with a huge, excited smile.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry." She said and I chuckled.

"Uh, Brittany Susan Pierce. Nice to meet you, Rachel Barbra Berry." I said and Rachel nodded, letting go of my hand as three more kids arrived in the hall, "Have you guys been here before?"

"Yeah. Every year since I was six." Mike said and I nodded, impressed.

"This is my first time here." Rachel said.

"Mine too." I told her and she smiled.

"Well, I think we're gonna be great friends." She said and I smiled back, "I hope I'm in the red team. The counselor for the red team is _so_ adorable. He looks like a fairy."

I nodded and looked to the door as four more campers walked in. Only three left and we'd be assigned. I couldn't wait. I just wanted to do everything the camp had to offer. I wanted to _see_ everything the camp had to offer. This camp was my dream camp.

"…Brittany?" I heard and snapped out of my daydream.

"Yeah, what? Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

Mike chuckled, "What team do you wanna be in?"

"Uh, I don't mind. But my favorite color's blue." I told him and he nodded.

"I wanna be in the green team. The counselor's gorgeous." He said and Rachel scoffed.

"Mike, don't be such a guy." She said and he frowned.

"But I _am_ a guy."

I giggled and looked to the door, watching as the last three campers walked in. A man in a red shirt that couldn't have been older than eighteen and just out of high school walked in behind them with a clipboard. He was followed in my Quinn who was holding hands with a man in a blue shirt who sported a mohawk. Mohawk-Man held a megaphone and spoke through it, causing the hall to be silent.

"Campers! Atteeenn _tion_!" He called and sixty-four heads snapped in his direction, "Welcome, welcome to Camp Triumph!" We all clapped and Quinn rolled her eyes at Mohawk-Man as he flexed his muscles. I rolled my eyes as well with a chuckle. Quinn was wearing a pair of black, women's swim shorts and her green shirt as well as green sneakers and black socks while Fairy-Man sported a pair of black skinny jeans, red sneakers, hidden socks and his red camp shirt and Mohawk-Man was wearing his blue camp shirt, navy blue jeans, blue shoes and black socks. There was one counselor missing – the counselor for the yellow team, "As soon as Santana gets here we're going to assign you all to your teams. We each have sixteen shirts," Mohawk-Man said as Quinn unfolded a green shirt and turned it over so the back was facing us. On the back it read _Camp Triumph_ in big, bold letters, "As you can see, on the back it says Camp Triumph and on the front," Quinn turned the shirt over again and on the front it read _Epic Greens_ , "Is your team's name. Once you've received your shirt, you'll move to the colored mark on the floor over there. Leave your bags where they are for now, we'll come back and get them after _the first challenge_."

Everybody squealed and cheered and clapped and I decided Mohawk-Man was a very good public speaker, "There's the yellow team's counselor." Mike whispered as a very tan, very _beautiful_ woman walked in sporting her yellow camp shirt, baggy black jeans, yellow sneakers and black socks. I felt my heart get goosebumps at the sight of her. I wanted to be on her team.

"Okay, everybody's here. Let's get to it." Mohawk-Man said, "Alright, the red team is going to be called out first." He handed the megaphone to Fairy-Man and the boy smiled, holding the megaphone to his mouth and clearing his throat, looking down at the list and speaking.

"Okay, we're gonna start with the younger kids and work our way up. Before we start, I'm Kurt and I'm the counselor for the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_." Everybody clapped and Rachel squealed to herself, holding her thumbs in her fists and smiling, "Alright, six year old Aaron Porter." A tiny little blonde boy stood up and a much taller blonde stood up, cheering for him – obviously his older brother. Kurt continued to call out the names of his team members before finally getting to the sixteen year olds, "Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry." Rachel squealed loudly and stood, skipping over to the amused counselors and accepting her shirt from Kurt while a tall, lanky boy – Finn – did so slowly and gave the counselors a polite smile when he took his shirt, "Okay, _Red Hot Chili Peppers,_ follow me to the bathroom to put on your shirts." Kurt handed the megaphone to Quinn as he left the hall with his team following. Rachel threw Mike and I a wave and we chuckled, waving back as she left the hall, already talking to that Finn kid.

Quinn looked at her clipboard and held the megaphone to her mouth, "Okay, I'm Quinn." She said, "And I'm the captain of the _Epic Greens_." Everybody clapped, "Uh, the _Epic Greens_ for this year are…" She proceeded to call out all the names of her team members, "…Mike Chang," she said and Mike stood up, moving over to Quinn and accepting his shirt before walking over to the green mark where the rest of the team stood and standing with the group, "…and Spencer Porter." The same blonde kid who'd stood up to cheer for his baby brother earlier stood and walked up to Quinn, accepting his shirt as the red team walked back in wearing their shirts and stood at their mark, " _Epic Greens_ please follow me to the restroom." Quinn said, handing the megaphone back to Mohawk-Man and leaving the hall with the _Epic Greens_ following.

"Alright, alright, alright." Mohawk-Man said like Matthew McConaughey before looking at his clipboard and clearing his throat, "My name is Noah Puckerman and you can all call me Puck. Now, the _Deep Blues_ for this year are…" He called out the first thirteen names and finally got to the sixteen year olds, "Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans and Roderick Meeks." The three teenagers stood and accepted their shirts just as the _Epic Greens_ came back in. The blue team instinctively followed Puck to the restrooms while the yellow team's counselor took the megaphone.

She cleared her throat after pulling a folded up piece of paper from her pocket, "Hi, I'm Santana." She said and her voice made me undeniably aroused… too much? I don't care, "You guys are the _Yellow Jackets_ for this year but I just wanna make sure everyone's here. When I call your name, stand and move to the yellow mark next to the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ and I'll throw you a shirt. I hope you guys can catch." The sixteen of us chuckled and Santana smiled, clearing her throat again and squinting at her page. She began calling out everyone's names and gave all the little kids a high five when they stood, tossing them a shirt before they walked to the yellow mark, "…uh, Blaine Anderson. And Brittany Pierce." The boy next to me and I stood and caught a shirt as she threw them at us before joining our team while the _Deep Blues_ came back in, " _Yellow Jackets_ , you know what to do." Santana said, keeping the megaphone and leading us to the restrooms.

We changed into our shirts and Santana took the shirts we'd originally been wearing and put them in a yellow hamper by the restrooms. I stared down the hamper and saw it went down a shoot and the clothing landed in a big yellow laundry bin. Santana led us back to the hall and gave the megaphone back to Kurt who cleared his throat as we stood at our mark.

" _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ , you guys better win this summer because our team has won for the past four years." He said and the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ cheered and high-fived each other while Santana shook her hand and mouthed _We're gonna win_ to us. I chuckled and Kurt continued, "I want you guys to go to that red mark in the corner of the hall right down there."

The _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ moved to the red mark in the far right corner of the hall as Kurt ripped the red tape off the floor in front of him, handing the megaphone to Quinn, " _Epic Greens_. We've come first three times and I want to make that a fourth so, let's win this one, okay?" The _Epic Greens_ cheered and Quinn chuckled, "Okay, move to the opposite corner, far left, and stand behind the green mark."

The _Epic Greens_ did as they were told while Quinn ripped the green tape from the floor as well and handed the megaphone to Puck, "Yo, yo, yo _Deep Blues_." Puck said and held his hand behind his ear to hear how loud his team could cheer. He was taken aback and chuckled, "We've only come first twice so, for the sake of my ego, win this year." They cheered again and some chuckled. He instructed them to the close left corner of the hall and they obeyed as he ripped the blue tape off the floor and handed the megaphone to Santana who had already ripped the yellow tape off the floor. She's so efficient.

" _Yellow Jackets_ ," She started, "Yellow jackets are hornets. And the _hornets_ have never one a color war at Camp Triumph. So, this year thank god you have _me_ as a counselor because we are going to kick some serious blue, green and red butt." We clapped and cheered and the little kids shouted happily, "Just move to the only remaining corner and we'll get started."

Quinn, Kurt and Puck were moving our bags toward the middle of the hall while we dodged them and moved to our mark in the close right corner. Santana licked her lips and bounced on her toes as she waited for the space to be a little clearer. She then hit a button on the megaphone and it made the sound of a siren, "I'm Blaine." The kid next to me introduced himself and I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Brittany." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear as the siren continued to go off.

"When you hear that sound," Santana said, earning everybody's attention, "You run back here and stand at your mark. If your entire team is _not_ here in five minutes, you will be deducted five points." Quinn quieted her team as they began to chatter, "Every morning at eight an alarm will go off in your cabin. When you hear it, get dressed and into your team shirt and stand outside your cabin to wait for your counselor." We all nodded that we understood and Santana continued, "Please do _not_ wander off alone. We are teams therefore we will be doing everything together. Except going to the bathroom. There are bathrooms in your cabins so you won't need any help in there." We all laughed and Quinn chuckled along with Puck and Kurt, "On the bedroom doors in your cabin are your names. On your bed you will find five shirts and a letter from your counselor. Please read it carefully and get together with your team to decipher it." I looked at Blaine and shrugged when he looked at me questioningly, "Behind your cabins are meeting cabins – that is where you'll meet as a team to figure out the letters we're going to give you over the duration of this summer. Now, nod if you understand." We all nodded and Santana smiled, "Alright, are you ready for your first challenge?" We all cheered as loud as we possibly could and Santana laughed, "Good. Your first challenge is a treasure hunt… a treasure hunt for the key to your meeting room. Once you've found a key with a scarf tied around the key ring that is the color of your team, go to your meeting room and hit the yellow, green, blue or red button on the table in the middle of the room. Is everybody understanding so far?" A series of nods, "Once you've hit that button, your teams flag will go up and the first team to hit the button will be awarded ten points." We cheered again, "The keys are hidden at the obstacle course through those doors." Santana pointed to the doors between the blue and green teams, "Once those doors have been opened, leave the hall nicely and quietly and wait outside the hall in your teams. When Quinn blows the whistle, race to the obstacle course to get your key. Once you've got your key, run past the obstacle course, turn left and run straight until you see your meeting cabin. Still understand?" Nods again, "Good. Puckerman, could you open the doors?" Puck moved to the doors and pulled them open, latching them to the wall and stepping to the side, "Everybody outside. _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ first." The red team left the hall and stepped outside before the _Epic Greens_ did the same followed by the _Deep Blues_ and then us, the _Yellow Jackets_. We could see the obstacle course in the distance but no colors popped out at us from it, "Alright, three, two, one—"

The whistle blew and we all ran at full speed ahead to get to the course. It was the most complicated course I'd ever seen. But I saw the key. _I_ saw the key, "We have to complete the course to get it." I told the _Yellow Jackets_ , pointing to the yellow scarf tied to the ring hanging above the slide.

"Only one person can do it, who should it be?" A fourteen year old boy asked and I shrugged.

"Brittany should do it. She got here first; she's fast. She saw the key; she's observant. She should do it." Blaine said and the _Yellow Jackets_ nodded in agreement. I craned my neck and saw the other teams trying desperately to find their key. I inhaled a deep breath and nodded, moving to the beginning of the course as my team found a way around it and waited at the slide.

My heart was in my throat as I began jumping between the squared ropes toward the rectangular ditch of water where I dove in and swam to the other end, pulling myself out and crawling under the wooden platform with spikes on it. I got to the end of the tunnel and stood, looking to the left and seeing that the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ had caught on and were starting the course. I looked up and leaped onto the monkey bars, pulling myself toward the end and dropping off. I now stood before a huge net that I couldn't get around without climbing it. So I did. I climbed the net as fast as I could and leaped onto the rope on the other side, swinging to the slide, grabbing our key and sliding down the slide while my team screamed and cheered loudly for me. I got to the bottom and we raced forward, turning left and running as fast as we possibly could to the meeting cabins. Ours was the furthest one away and we were sprinting like cheetahs to get there. As soon as we got there, I scrambled to unlock the door with shaky hands and pushed them open, running in and leaping over an armchair to hit the yellow button on the cylindrical table in the center of the room. Once I'd hit the button, we heard shouts from one person just in front of our team's two cabins – Santana.

We were panting and exhausted and fell onto the circular couches in the room. I looked around the room and there were pictures of yellow hornets stuck to the walls and they were all painted a beautiful, sunny yellow as were the outside walls. The sixteen of us started laughing in glee that we won the first challenge as Santana appeared at the door, laughing happily.

"You guys! We've never won that challenge before!" She exclaimed, giving all of us high-fives, "Who ran the course?"

"Brittany." Blaine said, pointing at me and I raised my hand from where I was sitting on the floor so as not to get the couches wet. Santana smiled and moved up to me, pulling me up and giving me a tight hug.

"You just put the _Yellow Jackets_ ten points closer to winning. Fantastic job, Brittany." She said before throwing her fists in the air in joy and clapping, "Okay, come on out to the front of the cabins."

We followed Santana to the front of the cabins and all took a seat on the grass. Quinn, Kurt and Puck all still stood waiting for their teams and no other flags had gone up. I admit I was really proud of myself.

"Who ran the course for your team?" Quinn asked and Santana pointed at me.

"Miss Brittany Pierce." Santana said and stuck her tongue out at the other counselors.

"Well done, Brittany. That's the fastest time this challenge has been completed in." Quinn said, giving me a proud smile and a thumbs up. I smiled back and leaned back into my hands which were placed firmly behind me on the grass.

Blaine gave me a pat on the back and scooted next to me, "That was crazy fast." He said and I chuckled, "I've been coming here for nine years this year and I've never seen this team win. We may just win this year." He threw me a wink and I smiled widely at his compliment.

"I hope we do." I told him and he gave my shoulder a rub. I liked Blaine; he was awesome.

I watched as the red team's flag went up and Kurt left to meet them at their meeting cabin. Santana was still smiling gleefully that we won this challenge and I wanted to win every challenge just to see that smile over and over again.

In short, the _Yellow Jackets_ came first, the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ came second, the _Deep Blues_ came third and the _Epic Greens_ came last. And Santana was enormously happy that she got to put a 1 and an 0 under our team name on the large scoreboard outside our cabins. The _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ got a 5 put under their name on the scoreboard while the _Deep Blues_ and the _Epic Greens_ got no points.

"Alright, you guys. Good job for the first challenge." Quinn said through the megaphone and the counselors clapped along with the campers, "We're gonna go back to the hall and get our bags and then we'll come back here and your counselors will put you in your cabins."

We all stood and moved slowly back to the hall to get our bags before moving back to the grass in front of the cabins and waiting for our counselor. Santana pointed to the cabin on the far end and allocated it _the girls' cabin_ while allocating the one right next to it _the boys' cabin_. We made our way into our cabins and I was amazed by the beauty of it. There was a living room that seated eight right as you walked in the door and to the left, as you walked in was a door with a stickgirl on it, signaling it was the bathroom. We made our way to the rooms and I found my name on the door right at the end of the hall next to the name of a girl named _Charlotte_. I opened the door and walked in, finding my name on a letter on the bed next to the window. I put my stuff down next to the bed and picked up the letter, opening it and reading it over.

 _I breathe not air_

 _I eat not soil_

 _Down in the depths with the bubbles_

 _I toil_

 _You need to jiggle_

 _You need to jive_

 _You need to name all five_

I frowned and reread it before a girl, who I assumed was Charlotte, entered the room and put her bags down on the bed closest to the door next to her shirts. She picked up the letter and read it over before sticking her hand across her bed to me and smiling, "I'm Charlotte." She said, "Greene."

I leaned over, shook her hand and smiled back, "Brittany Pierce."

"Oh, I know who you are. You're already famous in our team." She said with a chuckle, letting go of my hand and rereading the riddle, "We should probably head to the meeting cabin."

I nodded and held the riddle in my hand, walking out of the bedroom with Charlotte following, "Uh, ladies. We should head to the meeting cabin to figure out this riddle so, meet us there." I said politely as Charlotte and I left the cabin and began to head to the meeting cabin. We bumped into Blaine who threw his arm around my shoulder as we walked and bumped my hip with his.

"The boys are right behind me." He informed us and we nodded, pushing open the door to the meeting cabin and moving to the couches. The three of us sat down and Blaine stuck his hand across me toward Charlotte, "Blaine."

"Charlotte. Call me Charlie." She said, "It's great to meet you."

Blaine smiled and shook her hand as our team members filed in and sat down. I immediately began to count heads since our counselor was probably in a meeting with the other counselors before dinner. When I'd counted sixteen, I spoke.

"Uh, I assume you all have the riddle?" I asked and fifteen hands showed me little pieces of yellow paper. I smiled and took in a deep breath, "I think it has something to do with fish. And I think we have to name fish."

"So the challenge will take place at the lake?" The same fourteen year old from this afternoon asked and I nodded.

"I assume so." I said, "And we'll probably have to use the canoes so, who's got strong arms?"

A tiny six year old shot his hand into the air and I chuckled, "I do. I box." He said and I nodded. Two girls and another boy put their hands up and I smiled.

"Good. The canoes seat four so, you guys can paddle." Blaine said and I nodded in agreement, "I don't think you'll have to name them in the water. I think we'll have to name them once our team gets back from the water so you guys need to paddle as fast as you possibly can."

The four of them nodded and I was grateful – not to be horrible – that the other three campers were fourteen and fifteen. Little Oliver – what I found out before the second challenge – was such a cutie and the other three were strong enough to help him out. And we had to be fair and let the little ones compete too.

Once we moved back to our cabins, Santana was waiting outside for us with a smile, " _Yellow Jackets_ , follow me to the dining room for dinner." She said and we all followed her, me handing her the key to the meeting cabin as soon as I'd caught up to her, "You found it, keep it. You're the team captain now so you should have it with you, Britt." She whispered and I nodded, tucking the key in the pocket of my drying sweats as we followed Santana to the dining room.

When we arrived, we found we were the first team there – first team to hopefully figure out the riddle. Whoop, whoop!

I couldn't have been happier on my first day at Camp Triumph however, I already had a huge crush on Santana.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm** _ **very**_ **excited about this story so let me know if you want the next chapter. Thoughts?**


	2. You Have To Name All Five

**Chapter Two – You Have to Name All Five**

 _I breathe not air_

 _I eat not soil_

 _Down in the depths with the bubbles_

 _I toil_

 _You have to jiggle_

 _You have to jive_

 _You have to name all five_

I was sure of that riddle. We had to name five fish. I was one hundred percent sure of it.

It was ten P.M. and I sat outside the girl's cabin on the steps with my threadbare robe wrapped around me as I looked at the stars. For some reason, the stars were prettier above Camp Triumph. In fact, everything was prettier at Camp Triumph. The land was beautiful. I looked to my right, glasses on, and saw the counselor's cabins. I knew that the camp owners lived in the main building but I had no idea that each counselor got their own cabin. They were about five meters away from each other and the color of each team.

I heard talking coming from the main building and looked to my left. The counselors were leaving the main building and chatting about the first challenge. I saw Santana smiling widely, dimples on full display, in the light the main building was giving off. She was stunning. Absolutely exquisite. I'd never seen anyone like her. And no one had ever given me the feelings she gave me.

"Oh, fuck. Babe, I left my phone in the dining room. Come back with me?" Puck said and Quinn nodded, locking her own phone and tucking it in the pocket of the hoodie she was wearing – I assumed it was Puck's. She and Puck moved back into the main building while Santana and Kurt continued toward the counselor's cabins. I shivered slightly as a cool breeze hit me and licked my lips as they got closer.

"Brittany?" Santana said, squinting in the dark to see me properly. I gave a small wave.

"Yeah." I said and she smiled, patting Kurt on the back as he kept on toward his cabin while she approached me. She walked up the first two steps to the girl's cabin and sat down next to me, "Why are you still awake, it's late. I figured you'd be out like a light after the challenge."

"I did too but it turns out the adrenaline from it hasn't quite settled yet." I told her with a smile and she chuckled.

"Yeah, that'll happen. You're famous here already." She said, "I came to this camp for ten years, from six to sixteen, and then I was immediately a counselor from seventeen. I've always been in the _Yellow Jackets_ and we've never won _any_ challenge, hence why we've never won the color war but, today you not only broke one record, you broke two."

"I didn't know I broke any." I said and she chuckled.

"Well, you broke the record for the _Yellow Jackets_ , lifting the losing curse. And you broke the record for the fastest time any challenge has ever been completed in since this camp opened." She told me and I was surprised, "I know, it's crazy. You're like a rocket."

I laughed and shook my head, "Nah," I said with a shy smile as she rubbed my back when I shivered, "So, if you've been a counselor since you were seventeen then you're…?"

"Nineteen." Santana replied, "I turned nineteen yesterday."

"Happy birthday." I said with a smile and Santana grinned.

"Thank you." She said, "So, have you kinda, sorta figured out the riddle?"

"I think so." I told her with a nod, "I figure it's taking place at the lake and we have to name fish or something."

Santana smiled and looked ahead of her at the score board, "You're gonna end up in the record books at this place." She whispered, linking her fingers and resting her forearms on her knees, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this so if you mention it to the rest of the team, I'll personally come after you and go all Lima Heights on your ass, okay?" I chuckled and nodded, "There are five fish, each is worth twenty points. You have to figure out what kind of fish it is from the picture and however many you get right, say you get all five, you'll get twenty points for each, making it a hundred. Have you got your paddlers?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, the six year old. Uh, Daniel, Denise and Gabrielle." I told her and she smiled.

"Oliver hasn't ever been here before but the other three are good choices. They're strong." Santana said, licking her lips, "Seriously, if you tell anyone I told you the challenge, you'll see my ugly side. You don't wanna see that."

I laughed and gave her a nod, "I promise I won't. You have my word." She nodded and gave me a grin.

"Get to bed soon." She advised, "You're gonna be up early tomorrow."

I gave Santana a nod as she stood and jumped down the two steps to the grass, "Goodnight, Santana." I said softly and she smiled, tilting her head to the side with droopy eyes.

"Goodnight, Brittany." She said, "Sleep well."

"I will." I told her, "You sleep well too."

She let out a light chuckle and nodded, turning to her left and heading toward her cabin. I watched her go as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her baggy jeans and I smiled as she began to hum to herself while she walked. I chuckled lightly and stood, moving back into the girl's cabin and putting the latch on the door behind me, walking to my room and slipping off my robe, quietly climbing into bed so as not to wake Charlie.

Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

The alarm went off in our cabin at exactly eight o'clock and all us girls slid out of bed and tiredly got dressed. We'd arranged to shower at night and let the younger girls go first since there was only one shower in the cabin. Thank god, however, that there was constantly hot water so none of us had to shower in cold water.

As soon as we were all dressed in our _Yellow Jackets_ shirts and a pair of shorts and shoes, we made our way to the front of the cabins where Santana was waiting for us with a smile on her face and a new appearance. Her long, wavy hair was tied into a messy bun atop her head and she was wearing a pair of black jean shorts with flip flops and her camp shirt was tied into a knot under her breasts, showing off her toned stomach. All four teams tiredly made their way out of their cabins and towards their counselors. Santana silently counted all of us and smiled when she saw we were all there, giving us a thumbs-up.

I noticed that Puck had the megaphone today and he had a blue scarf tied around his head. Santana had yellow tied around her wrist, Quinn had green tied around her neck and Kurt had red tied around his belt buckle.

"Camp Triumph," Puck bellowed, waking us all up in fright at how loud it was, "Before your second challenge we're going to head to the dining room for breakfast. But first your counselors want to have a word with their teams. After that they'll lead you to the dining area."

He turned the megaphone off and gathered the _Deep Blues_ around him. All the teams gathered around their counselors and I focused on Santana, "Alright, you guys. We're in the lead by five points and I'd like for us to stay in the lead _but_ I'd also like for you all to do your best today, okay? So if we don't win this challenge, don't beat yourselves up about it, alright?" We all nodded and she smiled, giving us all a wink and ruffling Oliver's hair – he was the only six year old in the team, "After breakfast you'll have a ten minute break to talk about this challenge but I want you all to stay close to the hall. We can't afford to lose any points." We all nodded again and threw in a few _okay's_ as well before she smiled out a sigh and began leading us to the dining room.

The dining room was beautiful and each team had their own colored table. Charlie, Blaine and I sat with each other over breakfast and talked about our family lives and where we lived and all that _getting-to-know-you_ crap. An hour went by so fast and soon we were on our ten minute break, talking about the challenge and staying near the hall. It was too bad we couldn't see the lake from where we were but we'd figure it out as we went.

And soon the siren went off and we raced into the hall to our mark. Santana smiled in pride as she counted us and gave us yet another thumbs-up while Puck held the megaphone over his head, letting the siren go off for another two seconds. Some more campers came racing into the hall in a panic and I chuckled to myself – our whole team was already there.

"You're five minutes are up. Is everybody here?" Puck said through the megaphone and Quinn gave him a thumbs-up as well as Santana and Kurt. Everybody was here and no one lost any points, "Alright, you're all going to follow your counselor to the lake where we will announce the next challenge."

Quick and simple. Santana made a come-hither motion with her hand and we followed her to the lake. There was a colored flag for each team which I assumed was our mark when Santana instructed us to stand behind the yellow one. We stood and waited for the _Deep Blues_ and the _Epic Greens_ to arrive. Rachel was talking to Finn and Blaine and I chuckled at how smitten she looked while the _Deep Blues_ stood behind their flag. I noticed that this wasn't the dock I'd seen coming in to the camp yesterday and that the dock I'd seen was further to our right with all the canoes and paddle boats and paddles.

As soon as every team was standing by the lake, Puck spoke through the megaphone as all the counselors stood on the dock, "Team paddlers, please step away from your team and follow Kurt to the first dock where he will explain the challenge." He said, "Four paddlers per team."

Our paddlers stepped away, Oliver holding Daniel's hand, and waited for Kurt. I watched as Mike stepped away from the _Epic Greens_ with Spencer and I gulped nervously. They were both _very_ strong guys, "Mike and Spencer are paddlers for the _Epic Greens_." I mumbled to Blaine who turned his head to look at them and widened his eyes.

"Shit, they look strong." He whispered and I nodded.

"I have faith in our team, though." I assured him and he exhaled a nervous breath.

"Yeah, me too."

Quinn came to stand with us holding her clipboard while Puck went to stand with the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_. Santana went to stand with the _Epic Greens_ and threw me a wink. I smiled and turned my head away to hide my blush just as Kurt blew a whistle. We all turned our heads to the right to look at the second dock and saw our paddlers take off toward buoys. I noticed there were five total in the lake – one for each fish. The _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ were in the lead and we were the only team that let a little one paddle. But I didn't care. I had faith in Oliver and, watching the yellow canoe, realized he was stronger than I thought. Sitting right at the front, Oliver paddled his little ass off wearing a tiny yellow life jacket as our canoe was right on the red canoe's ass.

They stopped at each buoy and picked something up off of it before paddling to the next one. We all watched in anticipation as the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ fell behind and the _Epic Greens_ caught up to the _Yellow Jackets_. We were head in head with the _Epic Greens_ and they came first, leaping out of their canoe and racing to their team. Daniel got out of our canoe first and helped the girls and Oliver – who was holding five laminated cards – out before they raced up to us. Oliver handed me the cards and I gave him a smile, taking them and looking at them.

"Angelfish." I said, handing Quinn the card and she scribbled something down on her clipboard. I couldn't figure out the next one so I passed it on, "Uh… catfish." I handed Quinn the card. The next two I didn't know so I passed them on to my teammates as well before whispering the last one just like I did the other two, "Zander."

"This one's a Siamese fighting fish." Oliver said, giving the card he was holding to Quinn. I gave him a high-five and he smiled widely. We all stared at the last card, puzzled, before I spoke. I knew what it was. I'd seen that fish at the aquarium with my mom and was amazed by it.

"It's a neon tetra." I said confidently as Charlie handed Quinn the card. She scribbled something down on her clipboard and gave us a thumbs-up.

"Well done, _Yellow Jackets_." She mumbled before moving to the dock and clipping our cards to her clipboard. We watched as the only team left to figure out their cards were the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_. A few minutes later, Puck moved back to the dock and they tallied the scores.

"Okay, back to the cabins. Get cleaned up for lunch and meet us outside your cabins in twenty minutes." Puck said through the megaphone and we all nodded. We moved back the way we came and headed toward the cabins. I went inside and moved to mine and Charlie's room, untying my hair and retying it in a messy ponytail. Charlie walked in behind me and flopped down onto her bed.

"I had no idea what any of those fish were called." She muttered, closing her eyes and resting her arms behind her head. I smiled and she sighed, "You and Oliver kicked ass."

I chuckled, "I like the aquarium." I told her, sitting on my bed and checking my texts. Only a few from my mom and my best friend Lucas. I replied and lay back, stretching and sighing when my back clicked.

Denise and Gabrielle took a shower to clean the lake off of them before we all headed outside and sat on the grass, waiting for Santana. All the counselors stood in front of the cabins holding numbers for the scoreboard but we couldn't see what they were. Santana gave us an unreadable smile before Kurt moved to the scoreboard and hung a 2 in front of the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ 5.

Quinn, Puck and Santana hung up their team's scores at the same time and we all cheered. The _Epic Greens_ got 80, the _Deep Blues_ got 80 and the _Yellow Jackets_ got 100 points. We got every fish correct. Now our score was 110. Santana clapped for us and we cheered happily as she chuckled. She gave us each a high five and lifted Oliver into the air, throwing him up and catching him as he giggled euphorically.

"Congratulations to the _Yellow Jackets_." Puck said through the megaphone and all the teams clapped for us. I smiled in happiness and Santana gave me a grin, mouthing _you are amazing_. I blushed and looked into my lap, "You all have half an hour to do what you want, don't wander off, and when you hear the siren make your way to the _dining room_ instead of the hall."

Everybody stood as Puck and Quinn moved back to the counselors' cabins with Kurt following. Santana hung back and held out her hand to me to help me stand. Charlie and Blaine were laughing and talking a few meters behind me and I smiled over my shoulder at them before focusing on Santana.

"You're incredible, Miss Pierce." Santana said as she pulled me up. I chuckled and shook my head, "Don't you shake your head at me. You got four of the fish all by yourself. And now we're twenty points ahead of the team that _always_ wins."

"It was a team effort." I said and Santana smiled, "I wouldn't have known what the fish were if our paddlers hadn't gotten the cards, so… team effort."

Santana tilted her head to the side again just like she'd done the previous night and grinned softly at me, "Well, you're still incredible." She said and I smiled bashfully.

"Thank you." I said, "As are you."

Santana laughed and swallowed, "You wanna walk with me? I need to pick something up from my cabin." She said and my eyes widened for a split second at her offer before I nodded and began to walk with her to her sunny yellow cabin, "So you live in Ohio?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Lima." I told her and she smiled.

"I live there too." She said.

"Wow. It's so small, I figured I would've seen you around but I haven't." I told her and she nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, I spend most of my time at home studying." She said and I blinked as she continued, "Not anymore, though, I'm not going to college."

"How come?"

"I don't want to, honestly. I wanna sing." Santana said and I wasn't at all surprised at the admittance. She looked like she could sing.

"I think that's awesome." I told her and she smiled at me, "I wanna be a director. I love making movies. I have about a hundred that I made on my laptop at home."

She chuckled, "I like that." She said, "I think that's really amazing. If you have a dream you chase it, right?"

"Absolutely right." I agreed, "So, how many more challenges are there?"

"Uh… thirteen." Santana replied.

"Only thirteen?" I asked and Santana nodded.

"We have them all spread out across the rest of the summer." She told me, "But we have a lot planned for you guys. It's gonna be fun."

I grinned as we reached her cabin and she pulled open the door, standing aside and letting me walk in first, "Wow. This camp is really fancy." I said as I walked in, taking in my surroundings. Santana chuckled and shut the door with a nod.

"Yeah." She said, "My grandpa built these cabins."

"Your grandpa?" I asked with a frown as I ran my hand over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, my grandparents own this camp."

I was surprised. I never would've guessed, "I had no idea." I told her and she smiled as she moved to the open bedroom. I hovered in the doorway as she spoke.

"Yeah." She said, pulling open her nightstand drawer and rubbing her nose, "My abuelo built it with his best friend and my dad when my dad was around your age – you're sixteen, right?"

"Yeah. I'm turning seventeen in October." I told her and she nodded.

"So I got the job here when I turned seventeen. But I had to work for it. My abuelo's not a bias guy." She said, "And when I attended the camp I had to pay just like everyone else. My grandparents aren't fans of favoritism."

"That's good." I said as she rummaged through the drawer before closing it and picking up her pillow. She stuck her hand into the pillowcase and furrowed her brows, "So, have you always counseled the _Yellow Jackets_?"

"Uh, yeah. But last year I was sick most of the summer so one of my friends, Mercedes, took over for me." She said, yanking something out of the pillow case with a smile. It was a torch and a folded up piece of paper. She gave me a cheeky smile and unfolded the piece of paper, "Thank god." She breathed.

"What?" I asked awkwardly and she smiled even wider.

"We're getting the team together in the meeting cabin after lunch, okay? I have an idea." She told me and I nodded as she tucked the paper in her pocket and did the same with the small torch, "Alright, let's head back, Britt."

I nodded dumbly and she chuckled, throwing her arm around my shoulder as we headed toward the front door of her cabin, "How come you're so excited?" I asked with a chuckle as she pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Because this is the greatest thing ever." She said and I frowned at her as we left the cabin, her arm still thrown over my shoulder giving me all kinds of tingles, "You'll see."

* * *

"Okay, _Yellow Jackets_ ," Santana started as she shut the doors to the meeting cabin and turned toward the sixteen of us. She pulled the torch and paper from her pocket and smiled mischievously, "The day after tomorrow, all of the teams are going on a hike and we're staying the night on the mountain. In my hand, I hold a shortcut to the caves."

"Isn't that cheating?" Oliver asked curiously and Santana smiled with a shake of her head.

"It's not a challenge, buddy." She told him and he breathed out a sigh of relief, "In the caves are our team names – there are four. Every summer the counselors take their teams on a certain trail up the mountain and there are _five_ trails. The _Yellow Jackets_ trail is the longest because someone somewhere along the line wanted our team to lose the third challenge. But not this year. Because this is a map of a trail that is just as long as the other team's trails and we're going to use it."

"How come the third challenge is hiking?" Oliver asked and Santana smiled.

"Well, we take you up the team's trail before the actual challenge so you know your way up for the third challenge. I can't tell you what the third challenge is however I _can_ tell you that we'll be staying the night in the _Yellow Jackets_ cave tomorrow so I hope you brought your sleeping bags." Santana said and I smiled with a shake of my head at how excited she was. She clapped her hands and giggled like a schoolgirl, "Tomorrow morning, I want you all to meet me in here after the alarm goes off in your cabins, alright? We're gonna get ourselves ready for the afternoon when we'll walk the trail."

We all agreed and she gave each of us a high five, throwing me a wink and giving me a soft smile before she pinned the piece of paper to the corkboard in our meeting cabin and balanced her torch next to the flag button on the center table.

"Okay, free to do whatever you'd like. Go have fun but, remember, _don't wander off_." She said, opening the doors and smiling as we all left. I hung back and tucked my hands into my short pockets with a smile and she licked her lips, "The third challenge is crazy and the _Yellow Jackets_ trail is ten minutes longer than the other teams. But when I was wandering around the camp, I found an abandoned trail with a broken _Yellow Jackets_ sign at the start. So I looked at the map the counselors are given and there it was, exactly the same length as the other teams' trails. Somebody has hated this team from the beginning."

I breathed out a smile, "Well, I think you may have saved the third challenge for us." I said, "Whatever it is."

"Trust me, you'll love it." She assured me, "You little Duracell bunny."

* * *

I just wanted to kiss her. She had such pretty lips and such a perfect smile. All I wanted to do was sneak into her cabin in the middle of the night and kiss her senseless... and maybe other things.

Which I eventually did but we'll get to that.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for all the alerts and feedback for the last chapter, you guys. I'm glad you're as interested in the storyline as I am. Keep those reviews coming.**


	3. The Lost Trail

**Chapter Three – The Lost Trail**

"Is everybody here, counselors?" Kurt asked through the megaphones as we all stood outside our cabins with our backpacks on our backs filled with snacks for the hike while Santana carried our dinner in her backpack – none of us had any idea what she decided to bring but she was really excited about it for some reason. Santana, Quinn and Puck gave Kurt a thumbs-up after counting their team members and Kurt nodded, "Let's head to our trails. Everybody buddy-up so you don't get lost by yourself. Make sure you can see your counselor at _all times_ on this hike. There are two breaks on the way up so use them wisely, alright?"

We all nodded that we understood and Kurt turned off the megaphone. Santana called us to her and we all gathered in a circle around her, "Does everybody have water and snacks?" We nodded, "You found the camp store alright?" We nodded and she smiled, "Great. Remember what we talked about this morning; stick together and make sure you don't lose each other." We nodded again and she sighed happily, "Follow me."

Santana began walking behind the cabins with the sixteen of us following her while the other teams followed their counselors to their trails, "This is so exciting. We're spending the night in a cave, how cool is that?" Charlie muttered next to me and I smiled.

"It's very cool, Charlie." I humored her and she nodded excitedly. Santana held a small yellow flag in her hand and I assumed we had to stick that somewhere on the way up to _mark our territory_.

We walked for a while before our first break – about a half hour – and I managed to catch up to Santana and walked next to her, "We should fix that _Yellow Jackets_ sign at the beginning of our trail. It's really discouraging that it's broken." She said as we walked. She occasionally glanced behind her to make sure everyone was still with us.

"Yeah. I'm sure we can fix it as a team. Repaint it or something." I said and Santana nodded in agreement, "Is the third challenge an overnight thing as well?"

"Yeah." She said with a nod, "But you'll be hiking without your counselor. Basically you'll be doing everything you'll do on this hike but I won't be with you. I can't tell you any more than that but it's a really fun challenge. Difficult but fun."

I nodded, "I don't normally like hiking but this isn't that bad. The mountain's not as steep as I thought it'd be." I told her and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't like hiking either but the view from the cave is _so_ worth it." She said, "Especially at night with the stars and everything. It's just gorgeous. I remember the first time I saw it when I was six. I was amazed at how big the world is. I couldn't believe it. I told my parents all about it when they came at parent's day but they'd already done the hike with my grandparents. They've been together since they were fifteen."

"Wow. That's really inspirational." I said and Santana nodded, "I've never been in a relationship longer than a cup of coffee."

She snorted out a laugh, "My last relationship lasted a year but she was a nutcase." She told me and I smiled, "She dyed my pool pink because I told her I didn't like the color."

"What?! What a kookoo-bird." I said with a chuckle and Santana chuckled along with me, "My last boyfriend was convinced that smoking marijuana was the way to godliness."

"Well," Santana chuckled, "Marijuana will make you feel that way. I've smoked weed once and hated it. It's really not my cup of tea."

"Yeah, I didn't like it either. I felt really weird and floaty before I threw up and turned green." I said and Santana smiled. Our hands kept brushing against each other as we walked and, finally, she hooked our pinkies subtly and made me smile to the top of my head. We were practically holding hands – I was on cloud nine at the feeling. Her skin was warm and soft and gave me tingles, "How come you have a flag?" I asked and she glanced at the flag before replying.

"When we get to the top we have to pin it to the ground. It lets us know who reached the top first." She told me, "Whoever pins their flag down first will send a signal to the meeting cabin and send that flag up as well. It's really amazing actually, my abuelo is really tech-savvy. I have no idea how he hooked everything up but it's really cool."

"That _is_ really cool. This camp is the shit." I said and Santana laughed as we reached our first break point.

"Alright, _Yellow Jackets_ , cool off. Have something to eat and drink before we start walking again." She said and we all sat down with her. She leaned back on her hands and let out a puff of air. Oliver came to sit next to me and offered me one of his Dots. I smiled and showed him I had my own and he smiled back. I took out a Dot and looked at Santana, raising my eyebrow. She smiled and nodded so I threw it towards her and watched her catch it perfectly in her mouth.

"Oh! Beautiful."

"Yes!" Santana said with a clap of her hands. I chuckled and ate a Dot as she chewed on hers with a triumphant smile.

It wasn't long before we started walking again and it was another half hour before our second break. Santana and I chatted the entire way up the mountain and she made me laugh more than I ever have – my stomach had a stitch from laughing so much. She was the funniest and most charming person I'd ever met and I was quickly falling for her. However, how she felt about me was still in question – I had no idea if she even saw me as a friend let alone romantically. But the way she spoke to me made me think there might have been some feelings there but I couldn't put my finger on it.

When we reached the top we saw that the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ had already reached the top. We were second to reach the top which was alright considering our team's history in losing everything. We would've come last by a long shot if Santana hadn't found the lost trail.

The cave was huge and had a fire pit in the middle of it. The sun was already starting to set as the boys lit a fire and I stood outside our cave and watched the pink in the sky turn orange and yellow as the sun disappeared from sight. Santana came up next to me and tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"It's so beautiful." I breathed and Santana smiled.

"Told you." She said, "I hope you brought your sleeping bag because it gets hella cold here at night."

"Even in summer?"

"Yep." Santana confirmed and I sniffed, "It's already starting to get a little chilly."

"I see that. You have goosebumps." I observed and Santana smiled, glancing over her shoulder. I followed suit and saw that the rest of the team was busy conversing around the fire while eating the rest of their snacks. I watched Santana smile as she took my hand and snuck us away from the cave without anyone seeing, "Are we allowed to leave them?"

"They won't go anywhere. I told you guys this morning not to leave the cave without me." She said and I nodded, "They'll be fine for a little while. I wanna show you something." She led me toward a small lake and kicked off her shoes. She stuck her toe in the water and smiled, "It's warm. Kick your shoes off and feel."

I obeyed and stuck my foot in, sighing happily as the warm water sent goosebumps up my legs. I watched Santana remove her shirt and let my eyes widen. She had on a simple black sports bra and she had a tattoo on the back of her left shoulder of small birds flying to her neck, "I like your tattoo." I told her and she smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I got it when I was fifteen." She told me as she unbuttoned her jeans. I was shocked; she was practically getting naked right there in front of me and I could barely move. She craned her neck and looked at me when she was clad in only her bra and her tight little red briefs, "You coming in or not?" She asked and I let my mouth fall open before nodding furiously and beginning to remove my clothes. I remained in my Hello Kitty underwear and I couldn't have regretted my underwear choice more than in that moment when I was swimming half naked with my crush – who had a penis… the bulge was huge, you couldn't have missed it from a mile away, "Hello Kitty?" Santana asked with a slight chuckle and I blushed. She smiled, "Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute. I just so happen to have batman briefs so… and superman… and Hulk."

I laughed and covered my face with my hands at the admittance. I peered through my fingers and watched her smile bashfully, "So, you're a superhero fan, then?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. My collection of comics is unreal. I spent all my savings on them and they're all still in mint condition." She said, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm not a Hello Kitty fan but I like these underwear; they're _super_ comfortable." I told her and she smiled, "However, I do like the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles is my favorite. I actually have a Bubbles figurine and I named my dog after her."

Santana giggled and sent a splash of water my way, "Dork." She said through her laughs and I gasped, splashing her.

"Me?! You're the comic nerd." I said and she made an expression of faux hurt before sinking underneath the water and disappearing from sight. I stood straight and let my eyes widen; I knew what she was doing – she was gonna jump up from somewhere and scare me, "Santana, come up here right now or I'm gonna pee myself." I then felt two warm hands under my ass cheeks and Santana lifted me into the air and came up from under the water with a laugh bubbling on her lips, "Jesus, woman! You scared the shit outta me."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Dork." She laughed before bouncing a few times and throwing me into the air. I shrieked and landed in the water before coming up and splashing her as she laughed, "That scream was so cute, you sounded like Minnie Mouse."

"Minnie Mouse doesn't scream." I defended myself poorly and Santana continued to laugh as she pulled me towards her and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. My eyes widened and I hugged her back, burying my head in her neck and sighing, "How come you're always so warm?" I asked and she chuckled softly.

"No idea. It may have something to do with the fact that I'm half African American and half Puerto Rican." She said, "But that's just a guess." I hummed as she squeezed me tighter and I smiled, "I like hugging you, Brittany. You're really comfortable."

"Gee thanks, you cuddly teddy bear." I said and Santana laughed again, pulling away from me and splashing me. It became an all-out splash war and I _so_ won before we got out of the water and got dressed again. Our wet underwear dampened our clothes but we didn't care. Santana held my pinky all the way back to the cave where we rejoined the group and pretended as though nothing happened. Thank god it started raining before we got back so we had an explanation for why our hair was wet. Nobody seemed to notice anything was different as they were all preoccupied with playing campfire games.

Santana then halted the games and dug in her backpack for our dinner as the sun had set and the stars were twinkling. You wanna guess what our dinner was – fucking McDonalds. She drove almost an hour away from the camp to get us McDonalds. How amazing is this woman? We all ate and then played The Underpants Game. One person had to stand and be "it" and the rest of us had to ask "it" questions and "it" could only reply with _my grandma's underpants_. The aim of the game was to make "it" laugh. When "it" laughs, the person who made "it" laugh switches places with "it" and so the game goes.

Santana was "it" first and it was really difficult to make her laugh. Everybody tried and tried and tried but failed before I asked a question and a laugh bubbled out of her, "Who's your very best friend?" I asked and she tried to suppress her smile.

"My grandma's underpants." She said and laughed while shaking her head. She clapped for me and I stood.

"What did you have for breakfast this morning?" Charlie asked and I laughed immediately as I answered.

"Gross, Charlie. My grandma's underpants." I replied and sat down next to Santana as Charlie stood. We kept playing until Oliver fell asleep. We all got ready for bed and Santana sat outside the cave staring up at the stars as we all cuddled up in our sleeping bags as the fire crackled in the center of the cave. I watched Santana lie down with her hands behind her head before I fell asleep thinking of her.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of chattering teeth close by me and opened my eyes. It was Santana freezing her little butt off. She was curled in a ball with her arms buried under her shirt and her eyes closed. I frowned and shuffled closer to her with my large sleeping bag, unzipping it and shimmying back against the side.

"Santana," I whispered softly as I held the sleeping bag open, "San, wake up. You're shivering, come lay in here with me."

Santana's eyes opened slightly and she shook her head, "Against rules." She muttered and I huffed, moving closer and pulling her into the sleeping bag, covering her with it and zipping it up, "Britt, it's against the rules."

"What rules state that you have to be freezing your tits off while we're all cozy in sleeping bags? Shut up and go to sleep." I said firmly and watched a smile graze her lips as she closed her eyes and cuddled closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and felt how freezing she was; her skin was like ice and she was still shivering slightly as I rubbed her back to warm her up.

"You're feisty." She mumbled, burying her head in my neck to warm up as we both relaxed and closed our eyes, "I like that. It's attractive."

I smiled widely and listened to her breathing even out as she fell asleep before sleep took me too.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey _Yellow Jackets_." Santana said the next morning and I opened my eyes. She was no longer in my sleeping bag but instead standing in front of the cave clapping her hands to wake us up. It was much warmer out and I pushed my sleeping bag off of me as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw everybody else waking up as well, tapping each other to wake the others up, "We're gonna head back to camp for breakfast so pack up your sleeping bags and fix your hair." I chuckled and untied my hair, retying it in a messy bun and getting out of my sleeping bag. I rolled it up and stuffed it back in my backpack before pulling my shoes on and slinging my backpack over my shoulders. Santana approached me and smiled, "Thank you for what you did last night, Britt. That was really sweet of you." She said and I smiled back with a nod.

"Of course. You were freezing your tiny ass off, I thought you were gonna get hyperthermia." I teased and she chuckled, "But you kept saying it was against the rules."

"Right. I remember that." She said with a nod, "I was just sleep talking. The only thing that's against the rules here is stealing."

I smiled widely and chuckled, "Well thank god we didn't break any rules, you big cuddler." I said and Santana gasped.

"I did _not_ cuddle you, did I?" She asked and I nodded.

"Big time. You were like the cuddle monster." It told her and she blushed, looking down at her feet as everybody got ready to head back to camp behind me.

"Well, I apologize if it made you uncomfortable." She said and I shook my head.

"Not at all. I enjoyed it." I said and her eyes widened for a brief second before she smiled and paid her attention to the other campers.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked and received a few tired _uh-huh's_ and _yeah's_ , "Let's get going then."

We began making our way back down the trail with Santana grabbing our flag on the way down. We took one of the two breaks and were back at the camp before any of the other teams. We made our way to our cabins and got cleaned up and dressed for the day. As soon as I was dressed I made my way to Santana's cabin and knocked on the door, bouncing on my toes nervously. A few seconds passed and the door opened to reveal a half dressed Santana – she was wearing a _Yellow Jackets_ shirt and her batman briefs. I chuckled.

"Hey, nerd." I said, eyeing her briefs and she blushed, stepping aside to let me in, "You know, I could've been Oliver. You really shouldn't answer the door in your underwear."

Santana chuckled and shut the door. I could see she'd just had a shower; her hair was damp and she smelled like axe body spray mixed with watermelons, "I saw you through the window, Britt." She said, pulling her clean pair of jeans off the back of the couch and slipping them on.

"Right." I said, feeling silly, "I don't mean to barge in like this but I forgot to do something."

Santana frowned as she buttoned her pants and pulled up the zipper, "Alright, what is it?" She asked and I stepped closer to her, leaning in and pecking her cheek softly.

"Just as a thank you for the swim yesterday; I had a lot of fun." I said and Santana smiled widely as a pink blush tinged her cheeks. She nodded and cleared her throat.

"You're very welcome." She said, licking her lips and looking me in the eyes before moving away from me toward her bedroom to put her shoes on, "You ready for breakfast? We're having eggs, bacon, toast and mushrooms today."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and smiled, "Super excited." I said and she smiled as she tied her shoes and came out of the bedroom. Santana's excitement for everything was really uplifting and it made me smile that she got excited for a change in breakfast – we'd had fruit salad and cereal the first two days.

Santana and I made our way to the dining room for breakfast where the rest of the teams were already eating. I made my way to the _Yellow Jackets'_ table while Santana made her way to the counselors' table and sat down. She threw me a wink as she began to dish herself a mountain of bacon, mushrooms and toast. It was then that I assumed she must not like eggs because she turned her nose up at them. I chuckled and dished myself some food as Charlie and Blaine made their way over to me and sat down, immediately beginning to chat away about the hike and what the third challenge may be. And then Charlie said something that caught me off guard.

"You _so_ have the hots for Santana."

My eyes widened and I gulped before biting a strip of bacon and chewing slowly, "Oh, my god, you _so_ do." Blaine said with a gasp and I shook my head furiously, "It's alright if you do, Britt. I totally have a crush on Kurt."

"I have a thing for Puck. Too bad he's all over Quinn." Charlie said with a shrug as she forked a mushroom and put it in her mouth. I snorted out a chuckle as I chewed another bite of my bacon and looked over at Santana who was devouring her food. I snickered.

"Alright, maybe I have a _tiny_ crush on her. No big deal." I said.

"She totally has a thing for you too." Charlie said.

"No she doesn't." I said incredulously and Blaine smiled.

"She does. It's _so_ obvious." He said, "The way she's always looking at you and winking and shit. I sure wish Kurt looked at me that way."

"Isn't it against the rules to get involved with your counselor?" I asked and Blaine shook his head.

"Not if you're sixteen. The counselors are so young so it's expected that they get involved with the older campers." He said before taking a bite of his bacon. I sniffed and nodded, forking a few mushrooms and spooning them into my mouth, "It happened last year. Quinn was a camper and Puck was a counselor. She's only seventeen."

I frowned and nodded as I looked over at Santana while I chewed my food. It's not like it was impossible that she had a thing for me too. She stripped down to her underwear in front of me and answered the door half naked. Also, she was the major cuddle monster in the cave and she blushed when I kissed her cheek. It was then that I started contemplating it… and it was then that I decided to let the flirting and teasing begin.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Wow, guys! Shite! Almost fifty reviews for two chapters! That's nuts. Keep them coming and don't be shy to ask questions or leave suggestions and opinions.**


End file.
